Once Again Happy and Alive
by WeasleySeeker
Summary: Tonks discovers she is pregnant. What will she do? Who will she tell? And how will Remus react?
1. Chapter 1

Tonks shivered on the doorstep in the cold winter air. It was a fairly sunny day, but it was weak sun, premature for early September, which did nothing to increase the temperature. Waiting nervously, she rang the doorbell. Then she heard footsteps and the familiar door opened welcomingly.

"Hi, Mum," said Tonks, smiling but not with her eyes.

"Dora!" Andromeda exclaimed, taking in Tonks's dishevelled appearance, dark circles under her eyes and mousy brown hair. "What a lovely surprise! What brings you here? Where's Remus?"

"On business for the Order," Tonks explained. "I hope this is a good time. I wanted to talk to you."

Tonks could tell that her mother was suspicious. She had been rehearsing this moment in the mirror for weeks, so she was very careful in her wording._ Talk to you_, not just_ see you_. She could almost see the cogs moving in Andromeda's brain, wondering what Tonks needed to say that she couldn't say in front of Remus.

Andromeda decided not to comment. "Of course, darling. Come in, come in, why are we standing in the doorway?"

Tonks smiled in relief, visibly relaxing as her hair turned a slightly more attractive shade of brown. She stepped into the house and embraced her mother.

"Oh, Dora, I've missed you," Andromeda sighed, closing the door behind them. "It's been far too long," she added, hanging up Tonks's coat and scarf.

"I know," said Tonks apologetically, as she led the way towards the living room of her childhood home. "It's just that I've been so busy with work, and Order stuff, and I'm just so ti-ti-tired," she yawned.

"It's not a criticism," Andromeda reassured her. "I mean, on top of that it must be nice to spend some time relaxing at home, and to actually see your husband."

Tonks detected the wistful tone in Andromeda's voice as they settled onto the sofa. "Have you heard from Dad?"

"Last time I heard from him was a month ago, obviously he can't risk contacting us in case the Snatchers get wind of it," she answered sadly.

"He'll be fine, Mum, he always is," said Tonks optimistically, patting her mother's arm. Tonks didn't know what to feel about her father's absence - obviously she was worried, she had always been close to her parents and didn't know how she could ever live without them. She suddenly felt horribly selfish and ridden with guilt - she had hardly thought about him since hearing the news of his flight, although, to be fair, there were other things on her mind that had been demanding all her attention.

"Yeah... well, I just hope he is this time," Andromeda said quietly. "Anyway," she said briskly, keen to change the subject, "do you want tea or coffee?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely," said Tonks, nodding eagerly.

Andromeda laughed. "That's the most animated I've seen you today. No," she said, before Tonks could speak, "tell me when I've got your tea. I know you, Nymphadora -" Tonks made a face at the use of her full name "- and there's something wrong. But I also know that tea and sympathy make everything better."

"Thanks, Mum," said Tonks beaming. She had always had a good relationship with her mother, who knew her best in the world, and now didn't regret her decision to go to her first.

Andromeda went through to the kitchen and began bustling to make the tea, while Tonks absent-mindedly took in her surroundings. There were two squashy sofas around the fire and the TV (Ted stayed true to his Muggle background when it suited him). The room was bursting full of pictures - a seven-year-old Tonks learning to ride a bicycle, a three-year-old Tonks giggling at something unknown, an eleven-year-old Tonks posing in her Hogwarts robes with her wand after her first trip to Diagon Alley, an eighteen-year-old Tonks having just graduated from Hogwarts, and since the last time Tonks had visited there was an addition of a beaming Remus with his arm around a twenty-four-year-old Tonks on their wedding day.

One thing all the pictures had in common was the various bright colours of hair and grins on her face. Tonks knew exactly why she had neither of those at that moment - her stomach kept squirming at the thought of what she would have to tell her mother.

Andromeda returned, two steaming hot cups of tea in her hand. "There you go, darling."

"Mmm, thanks," said Tonks, taking hers appreciatively and curling her legs up onto the sofa.

"You always used to do that when you were a child," Andromeda reminisced lovingly.

"Mum! Don't make me feel old!" she moaned, abruptly snatching her legs down again.

"You don't need to worry about being old," she laughed. "You've got your whole life ahead of you!"

"Mmm," said Tonks, not knowing how to respond - the disaster at Bill and Fleur's wedding the other day had even further increased her impression that that was a very uncertain thing in these times.

"Oh, Dora," said Andromeda sadly, longing for the cheeky, cheerful child she had once taken for granted. "Tell me what's wrong."

Tonks took a deep breath. This was the moment. "Well, it's just... I'm pregnant."

Andromeda first looked astonished, and then delighted. "Oh, darling, that's wonderful news!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her daughter. "Fancy you telling me off for making _you_ feel old! Wow, a baby. What did Remus say?"

Tonks hesitated. "Uhh..."

"Ah. You haven't told him," said Andromeda knowingly.

"I didn't know how."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be thrilled. I was nervous before telling your dad that you were coming along, but I've never seen him so happy in his life!" said Andromeda, with the same wistful tone in her voice.

"Yes, but this wasn't exactly... planned," admitted Tonks.

"Ah," said Andromeda again. "I see your problem, then. Well, he shouldn't really be surprised. It does tend to happen if you're married."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it won't come as a shock. It is very soon," said Tonks worriedly.

"It is," Andromeda agreed. They had only been married for about three months.

"I'm just so worried about how he'll react," Tonks confessed, and suddenly all her worries came spilling out. "You know why he didn't want to marry me to start with? He didn't want to put me in danger. Now what will he think about endangering our child? I mean, I know it's complete and utter rubbish, he's perfectly safe when he takes his potion, but he can't convince himself of that!"

"Have you talked to him about having children?"

"No, I hadn't even thought about it, not really. I mean, I was expecting us to have years to think about it. But he's always been kind of frosty if I've mentioned it in passing. I don't know what his problem is," said Tonks fretfully.

"Well," Andromeda began, "it's like you said, your Remus is a Gryffindor, and he has to be all _noble_ all the time. He doesn't want to put anyone in danger, because he would never be able to live with himself in the very, very unlikely event that anything would happen to you, or in this case the baby. But he was able to put all that to one side and married you, because he loves you so, so much. And obviously you know him better than me, but I know he'll love your baby too. If I can promise you anything, I can promise you that."

"I know," Tonks sighed. "I know he loves me, and I know he'll love the baby too. But whenever I look into his eyes it seems like something's wrong. I think he just wants to wrap me up in cotton wool and keep me safe from not only him, but the war too. If he finds out I'm pregnant, he'll be even worse! I know he'll try and make me stop working for the Order. But I can't! I'm pregnant, not ill! I'm tougher than he thinks, you know. I'm an Auror, for Merlin's sake! I want to fight!"

"I know you do, dear," said Andromeda with a chuckle. "But, of course, don't work yourself too hard," she added.

"Mum!"

"Okay, okay," said Andromeda hastily, "I know you can look after yourself, but I'm your mum, it's my job to worry."

"Well, I'm fine," Tonks said exasperatedly. "Or at least I will be, once I figure out what to do."

"Just tell him," said Andromeda simply. "It's a baby, ignoring it won't just make it disappear. And it's his baby too, he deserves to know."

"I know," sighed Tonks. "I'm just so scared, Mum."

"That's perfectly normal," said Andromeda reassuringly. "Having a baby is a scary thing."

"But I'm not only scared about that. I'm terrified of being left to do this on my own. Oh, why wasn't I more careful?" Tonks wailed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay!" said Andromeda, taking her daughter into her arms and rocking her as she sobbed onto her shoulder. "You can't change the past, so there's no point getting worked up over it. And there is NO WAY that you will ever have to do this on your own. I'll always be here for you, Dora."

"Thanks, Mum." Tonks sat up, giving her mother a watery smile, and wiped her eyes on the ends of her sleeves. "Sorry, I'm just being silly."

"Don't apologise," said Andromeda, passing Tonks a box of tissues, and Tonks gratefully took one and blew her nose loudly. "There's no shame in being scared. Am I the first person you've told?"

Tonks nodded.

"Oh, darling. So you've had to deal with this all by yourself? No wonder you're looking so peaky. You've been worrying yourself sick! How long have you known?" Andromeda asked fretfully.

"Well, obviously I've suspected for a while, but I found out for sure a few weeks ago."

"And how many weeks pregnant are you?" asked Andromeda.

"About ten." Tonks finished wiping her eyes, and Andromeda put her arm around her.

"That's it. Can you manage a smile? Oh, I feel like you're five again," Andromeda sighed, as Tonks giggled weakly. "Where did the time go?"

"I don't know," said Tonks, feeling lost. "I just don't know."

"Come on, Dora!" said her mother. "Where's that sparky girl I know, who can find the bright side in everything? This -" she gestured at Tonks's stomach "-isn't just an inconvenience. It's _your_ baby. Yours and Remus's. You're going to be a mum! How amazing is that?"

Tonks couldn't help but smile. "I know. But it doesn't feel like a person, not yet. I wonder if it's a boy or a girl? If I buy it some booties, will it seem more real? I would say knit, but I don't think I'd be very good at that."

Andromeda chuckled. "No, I don't think you would. But seriously, Dora, it's a massive thing to get your head around, and telling me is the first step. Now you just need to tell Remus."

Tonks sighed again. "I know. Thanks for the advice, I wouldn't be able to do it without you."

Andromeda laughed. "Of course you would! But I know having someone just to talk things through with can be very reassuring, and I'm always here to do that for you. Come and see me _whenever_ you need."

"Thanks," said Tonks, and she meant it. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too, darling," said Andromeda, giving Tonks another big hug. "And so does Remus. Trust him." She glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. "When is he getting back?"

Tonks glanced up at it too. "Not long now, I'd better get home and put some dinner on actually." Tonks did not miss her mother's smirk. "What?" she asked defensively.

"Dinner? _You_?" asked Andromeda incredulously. The Tonks household had been at risk many a time from Dora's so called "cooking experiments" as a child. Andromeda didn't think she had gone near a kitchen since the accident with the boiling water when she was ten.

"_What_?"

"Who in their right mind would let _you_ cook dinner for them?" Andromeda demanded.

"Well, Remus does it normally, if he's home," Tonks admitted, "but I said I'd do it as he's back late."

"Well, as long as you don't poison him," Andromeda teased.

"My cooking's not that bad!" said Tonks defensively. "Okay, maybe it is," she conceded, after her mother snorted. "But I've never poisoned anyone!"

"If you say so," said Andromeda, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I seem to recall general safety being more of a problem."

"Mum! I'm about to become a parent, and you think this is reassuring? Well, I'll just have to go and prove you wrong, won't I?" said Tonks, getting up and striding towards the fireplace.

"Bye, darling!" Andromeda called. "Make sure you tell him tonight. Leaving it any longer won't do either of you any good."

"I'll try," said Tonks uncertainly.

"Believe me," said her mother. "Speak to me again in the morning to stop me worrying about you."

"You don't need to -" Tonks began, but her mother cut across her.

"I know I don't need to worry about you," said Andromeda, smiling, and suddenly looking old and tired. "But like I said, I'm your mum, it's my job."

"Okay, bye! Love you!" Tonks called, taking a pinch of floo powder, and as she dropped it and stepped into the flames, calling out her address, the same nerves she had on her mother's doorstep returned, but doubly concentrated.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the first chapter, drop me a review and tell me what you think! I will love you forever, I promise. I've written nearly all of this, so updates should be quick, hooray! Thanks to lowi for the awesome challenge :D Oh and btw, relevance to the title comes later on, haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks emerged from the fireplace in her living room, brushing off the soot from her clothes, to the distinctive smell of Remus's cooking. That was odd. Remus wasn't due back from his Order duties for another hour.

"Remus?" she called.

"Oh, there you are, Dora," said Remus from the pan on the stove, as Tonks entered the kitchen. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before asking, "I didn't think you were working today."

"I wasn't," Tonks told him. "I just went to see my mum, I haven't seen her for ages. And I said I'd do dinner!"

"Well, no offence," began Remus, "but last time you tried to cook, it didn't exactly go well, did it? And I was back early so I decided to make a start."

"Remus!" Tonks objected. "I want to actually have a go at the whole dutiful wife thing!"

Remus laughed. "You don't have to do that. I knew you couldn't cook when I married you. I've seen the kitchen in your old flat!"

"What's wrong with the kitchen in my old flat?" Tonks demanded.

"Just that it didn't look like it had ever been touched," Remus teased.

"Okay, you got me," Tonks admitted, laughing - it was just so easy to be with Remus that she almost forgot what she needed to tell him. "I owe my life, and probably the lives of everyone who lived within a hundred metres of me, to whoever invented takeaways."

Remus laughed too. "That is probably true. But seriously, Dora," he said, turning away from his cooking to take both of her hands in his, "you don't need to become someone else for me. I married you for who you are."

Tonks sighed. Now the conversation was getting deep.

"I married you for the same reason," she said passionately. "I know you still worry about me, Remus, that you think you're putting me in danger, making me an outcast, but you shouldn't. Haven't I made it clear to you that I don't care? I don't care what the bloody Ministry and everyone else thinks about us, Remus, I just care about being with you."

Remus sighed - this was clearly not the direction he had hoped for the conversation to go in. "I realise that, Dora, but sometimes I don't think you see how dangerous it is to be married to a werewolf. You're still so young, and -"

"I'm young," Tonks interrupted, snatching her hands away, "but I'm not a child. I'm not stupid. I can look after myself. I knew what I was getting myself into when I married you, Remus, and I don't regret it, not for a second. I love you, surely that's all that matters!"

"I know. I know it should be. But not everything is that simple any more," said Remus, sighing again. "I'm sorry, Dora, I don't mean to patronise you. I know you can look after yourself. So I'll trust you on this."

"Thanks, Remus. I really appreciate that we've had this discussion," said Tonks warmly, taking his hands again and squeezing them gently. "Anyway," she said, keen to change the subject, "why are you so early?" She spotted his hesitation in answering the question and groaned. "For pity's sake, Remus, I am in the Order too, you know!"

"I know, I know," said Remus hurriedly. He seemed to have noticed Tonks's agitation, but didn't comment on it. "I'm supposed to be checking out all possible places where Harry and the others could have got to. I went to Grimmauld Place, but it's ridden with Death Eaters. I don't think they know he's there, if he is, or there would be more of them, so I'll either have to wait a few days until they go away, or I'll have to Apparate right onto the top step. I'd rather not do that, though, unless I have to - I don't fancy going up against some of Mad-Eye's enchantments he put up there -"

Tonks hadn't really been listening, but her stomach tightened at the mention of Mad-Eye. Oh, why did he have to die? Tonks couldn't help thinking about what he'd say if he saw her like this. What on Earth would he think if he knew how much she'd dilly-dallied around trying to find the right time to tell Remus about this? He'd scoff at that. _Coward, _he would say. _You're a coward, Nymphadora_.

Remus had spotted the tear rolling down Tonks's cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dora," he said, putting his arms around her. "You must miss him. You were close, weren't you?"

Tonks nodded, but pushed Remus off and wiped her eyes. "He would hate to see me cry, though," she said, ashamed. _And he wouldn't be too happy with a few other things I'm doing at the moment, either. _Tonks could not hold it in any longer. "Remus?"

"Yes, dear?" he responded, not looking at her as he rummaged in the cupboard.

"There's something else. I..." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

There was an ear-splitting clatter as the plates Remus was holding smashed on the floor.

"You WHAT?"

Tonks was speechless. She hadn't expected him to be overcome with joy, but this?

"Reparo," she muttered hastily, pointing her wand at the two broken plates, which sprung back together instantly.

Remus, meanwhile, seemed to be struggling to get words out. "Wh - How? When? How long?"

Tonks sighed. "I think you'd better sit down," she said, guiding him along to the dining table where they both sat, Remus looking as if he'd just seen a ghost.

"In answer to your... questions," she began, slightly frostily, "I'm ten weeks pregnant, and I've known for about three. And do I really need to answer 'how?'" she asked sarcastically.

"No, I mean... we were so careful!" Remus exclaimed, dazed.

"Well, there was that one night... after that ball in June..." said Tonks apprehensively.

Remus remembered well. They had both been more than a bit drunk, and Tonks had looked rather ravishing in a red satin dress which hugged her curves nicely and was not quite short enough to be called indecent, but getting there. Tonks rarely wore dresses, and after seeing her in it all evening, he hadn't been able to restrain himself for long after they'd got home. It was perfectly possible that they had forgotten to cast a contraceptive spell.

Remus put his head in his hands despairingly. "How could I be so irresponsible?" he exclaimed.

"Don't you go blaming yourself for this, Remus Lupin," said Tonks warningly. "It was both of us. Both of us! And Remus, you should be thrilled! We're having a baby! That's what married couples do!"

"Yes, but we're not a normal married couple, are we? You said you were okay with that! I swore when I married you that I would protect you, and now look what I've done!"

"I don't understand your problem, Remus!" Tonks exclaimed. "I mean, I know we didn't plan this, but why are you being like this?"

"You don't think, do you?" Remus let out in frustration. "When have you ever heard of a werewolf _breeding_?" Tonks winced at the word; it sounded so mechanical, scientific, emotionless. "I may have inflicted my condition on an innocent child!"

Tonks froze. The thought hadn't even occurred to her. "But how can you know that?" she shot back, equally angry. "It might be perfectly normal!"

"_Might_!" Remus roared. Tonks had never seen him so deranged. "Exactly!"

"But what do you expect me to do about it, Remus? Go back in time? We can't change what's happened."

Remus was lost for words. "I can't deal with this," he said quietly.

"Well, you'll have to," said Tonks. "I've known for weeks, and I've had to deal with it on my own. I just didn't tell anyone and tried not to think about it, but then I realised it's a baby; ignoring it won't just make it disappear," she said, echoing her mother's words from earlier.

"I need to get out of here," Remus said, as if Tonks hadn't spoken. "Dora, I need some time alone to get my head around this."

"Remus, no," Tonks whispered, unable to stop the tears from spilling out. "Babies are supposed to bring couples together, not rip them apart."

"Dora, I want you to go and stay with your mother," Remus said firmly. "I don't know how long I'll need, and I don't want you to be on your own. I'll stay with you until you floo over there, then I'll go. Like I said, I don't know how long I'll be, but I promise I'll be back."

Tonks wiped her eyes and tried to regain some of her composure. "Fine," she said coldly. "I understand. But I can stay here, I don't need to go to Mum's. How many times - I can look after myself, Remus! I'm not the child, you know!"

"Anyone can see that you're not fine, Dora," said Remus, pitifully. "Don't think I feel good about doing this as it is, but what kind of a man would I be to leave my pregnant wife alone for however many weeks or months this will take?"

"But I -" began Tonks, but Remus cut across her.

"I know you can look after yourself, Dora, but you're pregnant! You need to take extra precautions, because whatever you might think, you're not invincible."

"How dare you lecture me about a pregnancy that you've made it clear you want nothing to do with?" Tonks flashed. "I thought you were different, Remus Lupin, but now you've shown me that men are all the same. You think you can just run away from this and come back when it suits you! Well I can't run away from it, Remus. I have to give birth to this baby in six months' time! Six months! I can't just wait a couple of years until it suits me!"

Remus sighed, knowing that he owed it to Tonks not to fight back. "I'm so sorry, Dora. I really am. But will you just trust me on this? I know I don't deserve it, but please believe me when I say I'm doing this because I love you, and because I think it's the best thing for us. For all of us," he added, gesturing towards Tonks's stomach.

Tonks sighed too. "You know this doesn't mean I'm not angry with you, Remus," she said warningly, "but maybe I should go and stay with Mum. I've worked myself into a state - it can't be good for the baby."

"Maybe it will do you good after all this stress to take a step back, take some time off work and have someone else look after you for a change," Remus agreed.

Tonks admitted defeat. "Okay. I'll stay with Mum if you really need to do this. But think about the baby, Remus. It needs a dad! And if it is... you know... different, then it'll need you even more!"

Remus shook his head. "I can't even think about that right now, Dora. I can't be a dad! I can't be responsible for the safety of a child, whether it's like me or not! It'll be in danger whenever it's near me, and I can't have that on my conscience as well as marrying you! I've felt guilty ever since! Oh, Dora, tell me this isn't happening."

"It is happening, whether you like it or not," said Tonks frankly. She turned her chair away from him and folded her arms.

"Dora, talk to me," Remus pleaded.

"I have nothing more to say to you. I'm going to Mum's," she said, getting up and walking towards the fireplace.

"Don't you need to pack?" asked Remus, confused.

"No," said Tonks, as if it was obvious. "I'm an Auror, Remus, I always have everything prepared in case I have to leave at short notice," she said, picking up a bag from beside the fire.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

The awkwardness was thick in the air. Normally Tonks would just have left, showing Remus that she was still angry, but then she remembered that they were in the middle of a war. It occurred to her that this might be the last time she ever sees her husband. A force possessed her, and her lips came crashing down on his as they shared one last desperate kiss.

It was over as suddenly as it began. "Does this mean you're not angry with me?" asked Remus.

"No, I am VERY angry with you, Remus," she told him. "But I was just making sure you never forget that I love you, and that I always will."

"I love you too, Dora," said Remus sadly, and he suddenly looked even more old and tired than normal.

Tears glistened in her eyes again. "Please don't do this," she whispered.

"You know I have to," said Remus gently.

Tonks took a pinch of floo powder, dropped it into the flames, stepped in and choked out her mother's address as the green flames flared up around her, obscuring her view of her husband, and her world began to spin round once more.

* * *

**A/N: Oh it was so sad to write this one! Thanks a million to my reviewer, _yeahitsirine! _Maybe a few more this chapter? Pretty please...? :P**

**And I was naughty and forgot to do this in the last chapter, so DISCLAIMER: All of this belongs to J K Rowling!**


	3. Chapter 3

Remus rang the bell and waited on the doorstep nervously. He could have flooed, but he had a feeling that he would not be well received.

"Oh, it's you," said Andromeda grumpily, when she had opened the door for him. "Finally decided to show your face, then?"

"Dromeda, I can explain -"

"Don't bother," she said shortly. "Do you have any idea how much pain you have put my daughter through in the last few weeks? She's terrified enough as it is without having to worry about whether her husband will ever turn up again! If it wasn't perfectly clear that she loves you and would forgive you for anything, I would tell you to clear off right now! So don't expect any sympathy from me, save your explanations for your wife."

"I -" began Remus, but he was cut off again, this time by a call of "Who is it, Mum?" from the next room, and soon enough Tonks emerged from the living room.

"Remus," she breathed, as if she could hardly believe her eyes. She seemed to glow with happiness despite looking slightly unkempt and exhausted as she rushed to the door and kissed him passionately. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but Tonks stopped him with a hand. "Mum, could Remus and I have some time to talk privately, please?"

"If that's what you want, darling," said Andromeda, giving Remus a cold look as Tonks led them both into the living room.

They sat down facing each other, each waiting for the other to start speaking. In the end it was Remus who said, "Dora, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I wanted to come back almost as soon as I left."

"Why didn't you, then?" Tonks asked frankly. She hadn't forgiven him yet, no matter what her first reaction had been.

"Well, I... I just thought that everything happens for a reason, right?" Remus explained hurriedly. "So I thought that I should follow my instincts and take some time out. So I went to visit other werewolves, did some research about other half-werewolves, didn't find anything though. Then I just did a general tour of my childhood places, visited my parents' graves and stuff. It's really got me psyched up for this. I've realised my responsibilities."

"Remus... I needed you," Tonks whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Remus was slightly alarmed, and immensely guilty. He had hardly ever seen her so upset, and generally needy.

"I know you did, darling, and I'm sorry. I wish I could rewind time and do things differently, but I can't. If only we hadn't destroyed the time turners at the Ministry," he said dryly, and Tonks chuckled weakly. "But it's okay now," Remus continued. "I'm here! And we're having a baby! I'm going to be a dad!"

"About time you realised it," Tonks muttered darkly. "I love you, Remus, you know I do, but I can't just forget that the last few weeks happened. They've been the worst weeks of my life."

Remus remembered Harry's words from Grimmauld Place. _I'd be pretty ashamed of him... The man who taught me how to fight Dementors - a coward._ "I'm so, so sorry, Dora. I'll always be here to support you in future. That's a promise," Remus said sincerely, squeezing Tonks's hands. "Dora, I'm worried about you. Everything is okay, isn't it? The baby?"

"No, no, the baby's fine," Tonks assured him. "It's just... I don't know how to tell you this, Remus. My dad's dead," she said, an anguished look on her face.

Remus's heart sank. Ted, funny, strong Ted, never fazed by anything, could die, just like that? Remus had instantly liked Ted when they first met, and he just didn't seem like the sort of person who would be beaten by anybody. But he had been. And Remus hadn't been there for his wife.

"Oh, Dora," he said, taking her into his arms, a fresh wave of guilt washing over him as she sobbed onto his shoulder. "I don't know what to say. You must be devastated."

"I needed you, Remus," she said again. "I needed someone to help me through my feelings. I can't talk to my mum about it, I feel so guilty! I might upset her!"

"How has she taken it?" asked Remus, concerned.

"I don't know, really. She seems fine on the outside, but of course underneath it all she's not. I think we're just too scared to talk about it in case we upset each other."

"Oh, Dora. I know you needed me anyway, but this is even worse," Remus said guiltily.

"It's okay," Tonks said.

"What?" asked Remus, stunned.

"I said it's okay," said Tonks again. "If you've done what you need to do to become the best father our baby could ever want, I shouldn't complain. But that doesn't mean I didn't need you."

"What does it mean, then?" Remus asked, confused.

"It means that I forgive you," Tonks said softly, and they shared a slow, gentle, loving kiss. It lasted several long moments, and then they broke apart. Remus realised how much he had missed his wife.

"Hey, you've grown a little bump," Remus observed.

"Hey! I have not!" Tonks protested.

"I think you have," argued Remus. "That was flat as a pancake last time I saw you."

Tonks peered down self-consciously at her stomach from different angles. "Really?"

"I think so," said Remus, massaging her stomach lovingly.

"Hey, that tickles!" she protested.

"Sorry," Remus laughed. "I love you, Nymphadora."

"I love you too."

There was a silence. Not an awkward silence, not at all, a companionable silence where the couple lay in each other's arms, savouring each other's company, which they both had been longing for for so long.

"Dora?"

"Yeah?"

"If it's a boy, I think we should name it Ted," Remus suggested tenderly.

Tonks's eyes welled up with tears. "You'd do that for me?"

"For all three of us."

And Tonks laid her head on Remus's shoulder, and before he knew it she was sleeping soundly, all the exhaustion and worry gone from her mind. Remus smiled contentedly to thoughts of how soon they would be a little family, once again happy and alive.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it from me. Sorry - I said updates would be quick, but this chap was harder to write than expected. Thanks to my reviewers: _yeahitsirine, Connortemple4evaneva, ImNotShortImHobbitSized _and_ brit-brit-98. _I love you very much :D I would loveeee some more reviews for this chapter, positive or constructive criticism, both are immensely helpful!**

**I quoted directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, which I clearly do not own, in this chapter (marked in italics).**

**So just some of my ideas about this story: it doesn't exactly have a plot, it's just three conversations slotted between canon events. This last one came to me almost immediately when I got the title, and the other two followed - they were just begging to be written!**

**I really enjoyed writing this, so feedback would be very much appreciated!**


End file.
